wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kudzu
2 Pics to Choose From Image:BarCodeHandTattoo.jpg and Image:HandStamp.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:28, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Brit FYI There is a different template for British males (Britm) and British females (Britf), so the wording on the template works.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:58, 22 December 2006 (UTC) an idea Hi Kudzu, I noticed you were working on "Freedom Fighter," I have an idea for it. I'll write it up so you can take a look. If you want to tweak it up, go for it. If you think it is poopoo-caca and want to erase it, I won't be offended. (I don't get offended easily, I'm used to working in teams and all that jazz.) --WrongOfTexas I just noticed "Freedom Hater," which makes my idea redundant. I was basically going to play on a implied ambiguity: "Freedom Fighter" - two meanings: 1. One who fights FOR freedom, 2. One who FIGHTS Freedom. Carry on. I screwed up again... I put 2 pictures in both image categories. Police Report was supposed to only be in the "Created Image" category, but I put it in both image categories. The problem is that you voted for it in the category it didn't belong in. Did you want to change your vote?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:13, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Meh. --Kudzu 03:38, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Voting for FA, PA I think you are right, we need to allow for voting on maybe 3 articles...What do you feel?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:03, 28 November 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:59, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Tamil Tiger Coin I found a picture of a "Tamil Tiger Coin" that you might be able to use for your Tamil Tiger page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:58, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :oops, here it is: Image:TamilTigerCoin.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:59, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Ted Template FYI I changed that tag because someone told me the tags were taking up too much room. So I changed it to make it a little less OSTRUCTIVE! I wasn't trying to remove your version.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:32, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Gotcha. Although my version is better. -- Kudzu 05:15, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Did you not want a Wikiality.com email? Wikiality_talk:Admin_Board#Wikiality.com_emails...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Template for Black Friends I think we may have to change that to something similar to "food"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :ADEN-DUMB...maybe using the flag at the top, for decorative purposes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:05, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Another Malcolm Image:DenzelW-Glory.gif, if you want it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Mr-t-2.jpg, from Wikiality gallery--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Just out of curiosity Since I always seem to hand out the awards and since you are on, would you like to award "Toronto"??? For the steps, check out Featured Articles/Protocol.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :It has been done. -- Kudzu 02:05, 10 November 2006 (UTC) I SCREWED UP BIG TIME! It was Catholic Church that won, not Toronto!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:20, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :Well then, I'll award Catholic Church too. -- Kudzu 02:20, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, but technically, hmm...I wonder if we should put something about that in the rules then? Do people have to go in and change the vote, or does their "Not Yet" vote automatically become "Yes" once the issues are resolved?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:28, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::That's your call...I don't know. -- Kudzu 02:29, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I was just going to say, I thin feel that you're right; "Not Yet"s are contingient on something being fixed. So, if they are fixed, they are "Yes"s. I guess admins (you in this case) decide. I'm convinced...now where is that bridge you wanted to sell me? I will keep my filthy paws off this, I did enough damage already...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:32, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, all's well that ends well. -- Kudzu 02:34, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Damn right, I usually don't butt into other admin's stuff, but I felt responsible since I asked you to do it. But, now we got two more Mrs. Colberts...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::He's building up quite the harem, isn't he? -- Kudzu 02:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) FYI I started a Malcolm X page as a spoof of that old Dan Quayle joke (he doesn't know that the "X" is supposed to be a letter and not a Roman numeral) if you are doing Zorro and V, why not take a stab at it?...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :OMG! You just came up with that!? Amazing...perhaps you are the 11th Malcolm in the making!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps...LOL. -- Kudzu 00:59, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Moon Pic I found this pic (Image:RocketInMoonsEye.jpg) for my article Moon Landing--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Rush Pics I deleted two of the Rush pics you uploaded (Concertrush.jpg and Rushconcert.jpg). Neither of them were linked and they looked to be the same. I know since wikia started hosting we have been having problems with the pic uploads. Anyway, just a heads up. --Fuzzy 20:59, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Asian Template I started a template for your "Asian" articles, and since you are an admin you can change it as you need.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:51, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Genghis Khan I found a picture of The Genghis, Image:MontalbanKhan.JPG, if you want to use it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :That'll work. I'll find another use for the current Genghis Khan approximation image. -- Kudzu 07:54, 9 November 2006 (UTC) You Gotta Check Out There is a message on our Wikiality talk:Admin Board. Please respond ASAP!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:56, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :I meant the one at the bottom--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:59, 9 November 2006 (UTC) French Template Sorry, but I had to put the "real" French flag back in, it looked like there was something wrong...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I think feel your input is necessary on some of the issues being discussed. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:28, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Winning Featured Articles I had to block a winning Featured Article and revert edits made after it won. Do the rules state a Featured Winner gets sysop blocks? I could not find it, but I feel it is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:41, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Please do not put Abraham Lincoln as a feature yet There is a problem with the voting... more details here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Featured Articles We have a way for people to nominate and vote to have articles "Featured" on the Main Page, where the link is, FYI--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:31, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Good stuff on the presidents! I was wondering where you've been...welcome back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Thank you! Just been making a few edits here and there, but that was my first big contribution in a few weeks. :) -- Kudzu 05:25, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Are You a Sysop? We have been getting swamped during the repeats. Don't know if you are. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:16, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Nope, not a sysop. -- Kudzu 22:22, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :You've been around for as long as I have, you should ask User:Dauno to make you a asysop.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome to the World of Admins! Now that you are an admin, I protected your "British" template so only admins can play with it (all templates should be protected) and I fromatted it a little...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:57, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Hello, User:Lewser and I have been monitoring the for vandals and randomness. We have been using the "hello" template to welcome people and have had to "pwn" many pages. :"Pwn" has been used after a page been blanked and blocked for all but sysops. This prevents the vandals from adding more to the page. :There is more, but you're not stupid, if there is something you don't already know drop me a line.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:08, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::I see you havent told him about the..."initiation"...--Lewser 00:09, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::I thought you were gonna tell him...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:13, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Admin Weapon * block IP User vandals, for infinity * Warn registered users about stuff you would block vandals for (3 times) * Block registered users after 3 warnings, for a month * prevent vandals from editing pages after they create vanity pages. You have the power...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:00, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Excellent. >:) -- Kudzu 00:01, 23 October 2006 (UTC)